Fates Intertwined
by StephanieJCullen
Summary: Charlotte Night is an orphan. But she was quick to become Charlotte Uley. She was left in the care of Tiffany Call and Allison Uley. She phased first soon followed by her brothers. She imprinted but chose to ignore it. For him. Even though it hurt her. Follow her as the young wolf faces troubles and challenges but battles it out. Will he ever understand that it was all for him?
1. Chapter 1

"_Sam! Sammy! Samuel!" I cried as I ran to the limp form of my brother lying on the ground. The rain had soaked through my clothes and I was dripping wet but I quickened my pace. I skidded to a stop as I neared Sam and I fell on my knees. The mud splashed on my clothes but I ignored it as I took Sam's hands into mine. _

"_Sam! Wake up! Please!" I begged and my eyes started to water. I heard footsteps get closer until the stopped behind me._

"_He's not gonna wake up, Charlie." Embry whispered but I hardly heard it. A presence knelt behind me and wrapped their arms around my stomach._

"_It's okay, Charlie. It's okay." Paul comforted and I leaned back into his arms. I buried my face into the crook of his neck, making it wet with my tears. _

_I remembered the message that was sent to me. It was gonna be Paul next._

* * *

"NO!" I shouted as I awoke, drenched in sweat. I scanned my surroundings and felt relieved when I saw that I was in my room on my bed. It was only a dream. Only a dream. I collapsed back onto the bed, sighing. I was getting a lot of these dreams these days. Some days it would be Embry others Sam but I had never plucked up the courage to tell anyone yet.

I had the most control in the Pack. I could hide all my thoughts if I wanted to.

Yes, that's right, I'm a wolf. Don't ask me how but I am.

I had phased just a week before Sam so I had more experience than him. Sam is my brother. Not by blood but by papers. Adoption papers. Allison Uley is my mom. And so is Tiffany Call.

I'm beating around the bush aren't I? My name is Charlie, sorry, Charlotte. No surname, my mom didn't leave me one. I was left, as a baby, in the middle of two houses belonging to two single moms. Allison Uley and Tiffany Call. There was a note at the side saying 'Take care of Charlotte. I'm sorry.'

I grew up with Sam Uley as my brother and Embry Call as my best friend. I would hang out with Embry's friends a lot and we soon became good friends. The two mothers would have a schedule of which days I'd spend in each other's houses. That was, until, Sam moved to the other side of LaPush. It was then decided that I would spend the weekdays at Embry's and weekends at Sam's. Life was great. My mom's never let me feel the pain of not having a mother; they were always there for me. Tiffany collected me from Volleyball after school and Allison collected me from Basketball outside of school. Yeah, I'm very sporty. That's all I asked for really. I never wanted new clothes or jewellery. I would just wear Sam's old hoodies or Embry's t-shirts. Nobody really judged me other than the kids at school. Some girls would just bully me and the guys would tease me but I didn't care. Why should I?

Everything was going well. I had met Sam's awesome girlfriend Leah Clearwater and they were going strong. I had also met Jacob's crush, Bella Swan. She wasn't so awesome. Life was sweet.

Until that dreadful day. When I phased.

I had no idea what was happening to me as I felt angered by everything. It got out of control as I punched Brittany, hard, for commenting about Allison and Sam. I had run into the forest and phased. I was a white wolf with black and red specks on my fur. I had convinced my mom's that I was ill, I _was _108 degrees, so I got to stay home for a week. I had gone out and phased on the excuse for fresh air when I heard another voice in my head. Sam had phased. I helped him out and together we went to the elders. At first they were shocked because no female had ever phased and I was only 16 but they soon accepted it.

Then Sam became Alpha but only after he had asked me permission. I wonder why that was. Paul and Jared soon phased. And then Embry. I had a family. Sam had imprinted on Emily Young and I soon moved into her house but not before I changed my surname from Night to Uley. Sam had ordered us to keep contact to a minimum at school so we hardly spoke to anyone. I had already had muscles before I phased but now they were just bigger and I looked more toned. My body had changed a lot over the week I was 'sick' but my mom's just called it off as puberty. I wish.

More boys started noticing me as I started wearing shorts and tank tops due to my body temperature but none of them got close, thanks to Jared and Paul. Embry found it the hardest as he had to cut off all contact from Jacob and Quil. I hadn't found it as hard but it was still hard.

Until I imprinted. One look was all it took.

For me to fall for Jacob Black.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys, how is it? Do you like it? Shall I continue it? **_

_**This is just some background information about Charlotte Uley. **_

_**Please review and tell me if I should keep it or not. I need your opinions.**_

_**Please review...**_


	2. Chapter 2- Imprint

Charlie oc

"Morning Sam, Emily." I said as I bounded down the stairs ready for school. I was wearing a see through patterned red top with a red tank top underneath and black shorts. I was wearing my red converse trainers as they are useful for running and a wolf never knows when they might need to run.

"Morning Charlie! Take a muffin, Paul and Jared will be arriving soon." Emily said. Paul was my lift to school but sometimes Jared or Embry would take me if Paul had patrol. I waited 5 minutes for Paul to come drag his lazy butt through the door and I waved by to Emily and kissed Sam's cheek.

"Let's go!" I said as I jumped into the truck's seat.

"Wow. Someone's hyper today." Jared commented.

"Must be all the donuts she ate yesterday." Paul muttered and I giggled while Jared roared in laughter. We got to school just in time before the bell rang and I raced Jared to homeroom. As soon as we entered the room, all eyes turned to us. Jared slung an arm around my shoulder and whispered 'Good Luck' in my ear before walking to his homeroom. I ignored all the stares and walked to my place. Gods!

* * *

The first half of the day never goes well. The stares followed me wherever I went and then the whispers came. I'd always hear what they say but I just pretend that I don't. Lunch came quickly and I sighed in relief.

"How'd it go?" asked Embry.

"The usual. Guys checking me out, making rude comments. Girls gossiping. Teachers staring. The whole lot. What about you, Embry?"

"The same except the girls were checking me out and the guys were gossiping." Embry agreed.

"Guys don't gossip Embry." Paul said and I laughed. The doors of the cafeteria slammed open and Sam emerged. We stood up as Sam took long strides to our table and the whole cafeteria erupted in whispers.

"We need to go. Billy wants to see us." Sam ordered.

"Right now?" I asked, concerned about the whispers. Sam gave me a stern look and nodded, leading the way while we followed. On the way out, I saw Jacob and Quil staring at us with longing looks. I avoided Jacob's gaze knowing that if I looked at him, I won't be able to take my eyes off. He was just so perfect in every way. But, that's just the imprint talking.

We all ran into the forest, a place of so many secrets. I went behind a tree and stripped off my clothes quickly before soon phasing into a white wolf with black and red specks. I joined my Pack and ran alongside with them.

'_Why does Billy want to speak to us now?' _Me

'_I don't know, Charlie. We'll find out when we get there'_ Sam

As we reached the ends of the forest near Billy's house, we all phased back and dressed. As we approached the house, I saw that the whole council had assembled. I wonder what brought them all here.

"Ah, Sam. You've made it." Old Quil said, eyeing us up.

"I had to take them out of school. We need this meeting to be quick." Sam rushed. I nodded in agreement while Paul just grunted.

"Of course, Samuel. This'll be quick. Billy." he gestured handing over to Billy who was waiting patiently.

"We, as in the council, have been having various different dreams with the same message. In some cases it's Taha Aki in others it's the third wife or members from the original pack."

"What's the message?" Jared asked curiously.

"You see, apparently an imprint bond is being ignored. This will affect the Pack and the Tribe so we wanted whoever it is to take ownership of this action. We need to know who it is so we can solve this problem immediately so no further problems will be caused." Billy explained. The Pack tensed around me and I started shaking slightly. My brothers knew it was me that Billy was talking about but nobody wanted me to step up. They understood what I was going through.

"So? Who is it then?" Quil pressed on.

"Looks like no-one's ready to own up. I'm going to have to do this the hard way but just remember. This is for the Tribe. I, William Black, descendant of Ephraim Black, order you to step forward and take ownership of their actions." Billy demanded and I took a wobbly step forward. even though Billy wasn't a wolf, he still had the gene of an Alpha.

"Charlie?" Sue asked, astounded.

"Tell me Charlotte Uley, who did you imprint on?" Old Quil asked. I stood silently under their gazes not daring to say a word.

"Tell me, child!" Billy ordered impatiently.

"JACOB BLACK! I IMPRINTED ON JACOB BLACK!" I yelled out and their mouths hung open. The council stood, shocked but not half as shocked as Billy. He looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"Why didn't you tell me, Charlie?" Billy asked softly. I avoided his gaze and stepped back into Sam's arms.

"He's in love with Bella. Always will be. I can't stand in their way." I answered.

"Even if it hurts?"

"Even if it hurts." I agreed stubbornly.

"I guess you can go back to school now. There's nothing we can do on this matter but only wait until Jacob phases. Keep an eye on him Sam, please." Billy said and Sam nodded , leading us back into the forest.

'_Why would he make you do that?' _Paul asked.

'_He didn't know, Paul. Nobody did except us.' _I answered.

'_I still don't think it's right.' _Paul said.

* * *

Once we got back to school, the teachers gave us a weird look. Paul stared them down and I handed them the note from Billy. A look of understanding passed through their faces as they read the note. The student's that passed us glared at us and started whispering which pissed off Paul. Paul started shaking and I took hold of his hand leading him to Spanish.

"Calm down, Paul!" I hissed lowly and Paul's shaking slowly decreased. I sat down in my chair while my Spanish teacher checked our homework. She shook her head at Paul who once again failed to give in his homework. As soon as class started, Jared and Embry stumbled into the room followed by a long howl.

"Paul. Charlie." Jared ordered and we stood up silently from our seats taking our bags and passing the shocked teacher with smirks on our faces.

"Sam spotted a leech around the border. It's time to kick some vampire butts!" Embry yelled as we got outside doing a fist pump.

Geez!

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**lindsaymeatsix- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked it.**_

_**The Daughter of Night- Thanks for reviewing and I'm still updating my other stories. Don't worry.**_

_**Guest- Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Please continue reviewing. I love to read them and I love to have your opinion on my story too.**_

_**Review...**_


	3. Chapter 3- Cliff Diving

Charlie oc

"Rise and shine!" Embry shouted as he opened my curtains.

"Go away." I mumbled under my covers. I heard feet shuffling and suddenly my blue comforter was yanked away from my grip.

"Give it back!" I yelled feebly ending it with a big yawn. Paul stood there, holding my beautiful, soft, warm comforter. The boys were smirking at me while I rubbed my eyes knowing it's no use, they won't let me go to sleep again.

"I had patrol last night! I only got home at 4." I groaned. Embry looked quite sympathetic while Paul tutted.

"We're going cliff diving, Charlie. Now get up!" Paul shouted. That woke me up. The positive side to phasing, cliff diving. It's such a rush; all that adrenaline just boosts my mood.

"Now she's moving." Embry commented with a chuckle. I got up quickly and rushed downstairs to grab a muffin. I shoved it in my mouth and went to get dressed. As I was going to take my tank top off, I realised that the boys were still there.

"Get out." I ordered.

"Come on, Charlie. It's not like I haven't seen anything before." Embry said and Paul gagged.

"Yeah, when we were five, Embry. Now get out!" I shouted and shooed them out of the door. I quickly dressed in a deep blue, strapless one piece swimsuit and pulled on Embry's old hoodie and my shorts for cover. I slid down the banister to the bottom of the stairs where the Pack was waiting.

"Let's go, puppies!" I yelled and Sam mockingly saluted me. I jumped into Embry's truck and the Pack followed, just as eager.

* * *

"I dare Paul to go first!" I shouted as I hopped out of the truck towards the cliffs. Paul muttered something under his breath and I gave him a bright smile.

"Worried something will happen to wickle Pauly?" Jared teased and Paul growled. Paul liked to be the better person. We all know that he has problems at home and so he takes out his anger on other people but he's never hurt me. Never. Paul shook of his ratted trainers and jumped off the cliff. I stripped out of Embry's hoodie and my shorts to reveal my swimsuit. Sam raised his eyebrows but didn't ask.

Jared hooted at Paul and I laughed but suddenly a pain overcame me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and leaned on Jared for support.

"Jacob's near." Sam stated. The pain slowly decreased and I stood up, abruptly, hearing a loud roar of a truck behind us.

"Your turn, Jared." Paul shouted as he approached us. He dragged Jared and threw him off the cliff. I laughed at Paul's antics but tensed as two people got out of the truck, talking in hushed tones.

"Go to him, Charlie. Trust me, just this once." Sam said. I nodded and pretended to look around and catch Jacob's gaze. Gods, he is so handsome. I love his chocolate eyes, so happy, so carefree. I don't want him to have this fate but Billy says that he's close to phasing.

I jogged over to him and a pale girl who looked worried.

"Hey Jake. How are you?" I asked and he looked quite surprised. I guess I know why though. I've, we've been avoiding him and Quil for weeks now.

"Great. What about you?" he asked, curiously.

"Not bad." I replied. Jacob looked over at the pale girl and waved her over.

"This is Bella. Bella Swan, you know Charlie's daughter." he introduced. I shifted my gaze to the feeble looking human in front of me. She had beautiful brown eyes and nice hair. Her face was heart shaped and she smelled like a bouquet of flowers. I can see why Jake's hopelessly in love with her.

"Hi Bella, my name's Charlie Uley." I introduced and shook her hand. She looked shocked at the heat I was running at but I ignored it.

"Uley? I didn't know Sam had a sister." Bella said looking at Jake accusingly.

"Not many people do. I just moved in with Sam recently." I explained and she nodded understandingly.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Cliff diving with the P- Embry. Embry and Sam brought me here." I answered and Jacob looked jealous for some reason. He looked at my swimwear and his cheeks turned slightly pink. No, not pink, red.

"Come on Charlie! I wanna jump with you!" Embry shouted from the cliffs and I grinned a little.

"Nice meeting you Bella, and see you around Jake." I said before giving him a quick hug. The contact immediately calmed down the imprint bond and I sighed in relief. I waved goodbye before racing down to Embry's arms.

"How did it go?" Embry asked.

"I met Bella." I said with a shrug and Embry growled at the name. I'm guessing he doesn't like her. A playful look came over Embry and he threw me over his shoulders, and jumped off the cliff. I clung onto him as we hit the water and made a massive splash. My bangs covered my eyes and Embry swept them off. I giggled at Sam who jumped in next.

"Oh might Alpha, why do you look like a drowned rat?" I asked in a mystical voice. Sam frowned while the boys collapsed in laughter. Sam picked me up and threw me off the cliff while I screamed at the sudden action. The impact on the water was big and I growled at Sam from below.

"Oh sorry, what was that? I think it was a mouse squeaking." Sam teased and I ran back up to the cliffs. I got Paul's help and together we threw Sam off the cliff and drove away in Em's truck.

"Where's Sam?" Emily asked. We shrugged our shoulders with smirks on our faces and I went upstairs to get changed out of my swimsuit quickly. I could hear the door slamming open downstairs and I rushed down to see Sam standing there dripping wet, though in the process of drying off due to his body temperature.

"Sorry?" I muttered with a pout and Sam's cold gaze turned soft. Sam came up to me and pulled into a randomly big hug. Paul smiled and joined in and soon I was squashed by giant wolf boys trying to kill me.

"Can't breathe!" I gasped and they pulled away. I fell to the ground gasping for air while Paul laughed.

"Not funny." I said with a pout, slowly getting up. Emily put on a movie for us while she made dinner but Paul had to go patrol. We said bye to him and sat down to watch the movie. I felt my eyes slowly drift closed but I stubbornly kept them open.

"Come on, Charlie. Let's get you to bed." Jared said getting up but I crossed my arms and sat there.

"I promised momma that I'd go over tonight." I muttered. I called Tiffany momma and Allison mom so there wouldn't be much confusion.

"It's okay. I don't think mom'll mind." Embry comforted but I shook my head.

"Yeah, but it's been weeks since I last saw her." I stated and Embry sighed. He got the keys to his truck and I rode with him to his house.

* * *

"Charlotte! Come in." Tiffany called and I obliged. I walked in to see her talking to Billy Black and Jacob standing around.

"Charlie, my dear. How are you and the boys?" Billy asked.

"We're good, Billy. Thanks for the permission slips, they were really useful."

"No problem. Least I can do for you." Billy said but I caught a glint of something in his eyes.

"I'm going to bed, momma." I said but she called me back.

"Jacob's going to be staying tonight. He'll need the room." Tiffany apologised.

"S'okay. She can stay with me." Embry said waving it off. Tiffany's eyes widened and she looked surprised. It's not the first time I've slept in Embry's room but she's gotten a little cautious after we both 'matured'. Billy chuckled at momma's reaction while Jacob looked jealous. He had Bella, why was he jealous?

"Why don't you sleep downstairs, Embry dear." Tiffany slowly said.

"Mom! I always sleep downstairs when someone's here. And plus, it's only Jake." he said.

"It's not Jake that I'm worried about." she muttered but me and Embry heard it clearly. Embry winked at me and I walked upstairs to Embry's room ignoring momma's protests. We're best friends, not in a relationship! I collapsed on the bed and soon drifted to sleep not even waking up when someone pushed me to a side.

The only thing that helped me sleep was the beautiful heartbeat next door.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys! How was it? Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who has favourited this story.**_

_**Loving dat wolfpack.970- Thanks for reviewing and the tip. Don't worry, there's lots more drama coming up.**_

_**jacobpaulseth- Thanks for reviewing**_

_**RavenInEmerald- Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Don't forget to check out 'Alpha Female' and 'Jacob's Imprint?'. They are both Jacob+oc stories that you will love. Read them and review.**_

_**Continue reviewing...**_


	4. Chapter 4-Luke Arnoldi

Charlie oc

I tried to move around but started suffocating due to air loss. Where on earth was I? I pushed an enormous weight off me and looked to see what it was. My dearest friend, Embry Call. Note the sarcasm on dearest. Embry mumbled something under his breath and went back to his coma. Jeez, he sleeps like the dead. I dodged his large (takes up most of the space) body and climbed out of his bed, going into the bathroom to take a shower. The water droplets started to steam as soon as they reached my skin so the shower wasn't very helpful. A negative side of being a wolf, very hard to get good showers. I dressed quickly in Embry's LaPush hoodie with 'Call' written on the back and a pair of basketball shorts.

I jogged downstairs only to be face to face with Mrs Millicent Brown. Gods, how I hate her! She keeps on reminding momma how she wasn't Quileute and how no-one really knows who Embry's dad is. She criticises everyone in LaPush even the people in her little gang. They go around terrorizing the moms of LaPush. She hates me. That's also why I hate her. She thinks that I should have been sent to an orphanage when they first found me. Thinks I'm an unwanted child, which I guess I kinda am but nobody makes me feel that way. Especially Sam and Embry.

"Charlotte Night. How nice to see you again." Millicent said with a disgusted look. She refuses to call me Charlie or Charlotte Uley. It has to be Night.

"You too, Mrs Brown!" I said in a fake cheery voice. She rolled her eyes and went back to telling off momma.

"Ah, Jacob. I see you're up." Tiffany commented and Jacob smiled. My heart leaped a bit at that. Perfect even when he woke up.

"Morning Jake!" I said and he muttered a morning back. As soon as he fully awoke, his eyes travelled to mine. That just lights up my day.

"How did you sleep?" Tiffany asked nicely while Millicent scoffed.

"Good if you consider the snoring." He said with a chuckle. How cute!

"What snoring?" Embry and I said at the same time. Embry was on the last step and looking confused at Jacob's statement like me.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, man but, you snore." Jacob admitted sincerely as if he was reading a medical report. I laughed at what he said and soon Embry, momma and Jacob joined in.

"Tiffany. Don't you only have three bedrooms?" Millicent's crony, Evelyn asked innocently.

"Yes, that's correct. Why?"

"Well, it seemed to me that all four off you came from upstairs. I must have been hallucinating, though. Does anyone else agree with me?" Evelyn commented and slowly hands began rising. I cheerfully raised my hand up as well and they looked at me as if I was weird. I bet Paul would love to see this bit. Embry was fighting off a smirk and I knew Jacob was grinning inside as well. Momma gave me a stern look but I knew the smile in her eyes.

"Doesn't this seem to concern you Tiffany?" Evelyn asked gesturing to all of me. I think she meant the clothes but weirdly enough she also meant my attitude.

"What?"

"Oblivious as always, Tiffany Call. I don't think you understand that your son and Charlotte Night are going behind your back. It's so-" Millicent explained dramatically.

"Hi Tiffany, Mrs. Brown." a deep voice said behind us. A shadow followed by others approached slowly, and revealed to be the Pack.

"Samuel! And you too Jared. Paul." Millicent said in a scared tone.

"You were saying, Mrs Brown." I said with a smirk as I ushered her on to continue.

"Err, it's nothing really. I have to go, my husband's waiting. Bye." She said hurriedly and rushed out of the door. Her little gang looked awkward and panicked so they soon followed her muttering 'bye's and 'see you again's.

"Jacob. How're you doing?" Sam asked changing the topic. Momma turned at me as she felt the tension building up in the room.

"Fine. How's your little steroid gang going?" Jacob asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We're not on steroids, Jake. It's called puberty." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand and I quickly took it off.

"Yeah, I know what puberty is Charlie. I also know that it doesn't make such big changes." Jacob accused.

"It's just a gene, Jake."

"Maybe but then why do you have it? I mean, you don't even know your parents." Jake said angrily. It took him a few seconds to realise what he said but it had hit home. I hated my parents for that. I pushed my way through the Pack and ran. I didn't know where to but I just knew that I was running. Tears streamed through my face and I resisted the urge to phase. I couldn't let anger get the better of me.

* * *

SHIT! I smashed into a figure and sent them flying backwards. I stumbled to a stop and went to check on the figure. I peeked at the crouched figure and lent it a hand to get up.

"Aargh!" he cried in agony and fell back down. I knelt down beside him and took his head into my hands being careful not to apply too much pressure.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Now I am." he answered with a small smirk looking at me. I blushed slightly and helped him get up for the second time.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see where I was going and-"

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Not every day when a beautiful girl runs into you." he interrupted and gave me a small smile.

"My names Charlie Uley." I introduced and he shook my hand.

"Luke Arnoldi."

"So..." I trailed off scratching the back of my neck. Awkward moment alert.

"So, I think we should be friends." Luke suggested.

"But we just met. You could have escaped from a mental asylum for all I know." I said and he smirked.

"Nope. No mental asylum. Although it has been suggested to me by my mamma." he said, saying mamma with an Italian accent.

"You Italian?"

"Um, yeah. My mamma and papa are Italian." he explained and I nodded. "What about you?"

"I-I-I don't know who my parents are. I live with my adopted brother and his girlfriend." I whispered, tears ready to burst. Luke pulled me into a hug and I cried a bit onto his shoulder. He magically pulled out a tissue and said 'ta da' to which I giggled and wiped my eyes.

"Hey. Besties remember." Luke reminded me taking my hand. I smiled at him.

"Besties." I agreed.

* * *

Luke took me to his bike, which is a Harley might I add, and gave me a ride to Emily's place. I heard the shouting of the Pack and realised that everyone was inside.

"Wanna come in?" I asked him.

"Sure." he answered and I opened the door leading him in.

"Hey guys." I said and went into the fridge to get a coke. Luke followed me quietly looking away from the Pack's curious gazes.

"This is Luke by the way. My new best friend. He's Italian." I introduced and the Pack's eyes widened. We don't make friends outside the Pack. It's just not something we do.

"Hi." Luke said and Sam went to shake his hand. I let out a breath and thanked Sam for accepting my new friend. The Pack soon grew to like him and I smiled. My family, together. Just what I want.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys. Hope you liked it! **_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers:**_

_**lytebrytehybrid88**__**- Thanks for reviewing and hopefully Jake will be phasing in the next chapter or the one afterwards.**_

_**Bookaholic14- Let's see if I can do a JPOV next.**_

_**Continue reviewing and I'll update faster...**_


	5. Chapter 5- Movies and Wofing out

Jacob oc

I lay in bed listening to the snores next door. They had kept me awake all night and I mean it. All night. How on earth does Tiffany sleep with this noise? And Charlotte, who sleeps right next to him? I bet she's oblivious though. Dad was going somewhere with Harry Clearwater and Quil's parents were busy so I had to stay at Embry's last night. It's not the first time but it was weird since Charlie slept in Embry's room. Some part of me grew jealous to that fact. Charlie is beautiful, so beautiful but Bella's the one for me. She's doing so well; I've nearly gotten her out of her depression and zombie like state.

I heard a loud thud next door and footsteps going down. I decided to get up too. I carefully avoided the squeaky floorboards and emerged down the stairs.

"Ah, Jacob. I see you're up." Tiffany commented and I smiled.

"Morning Jake!" Charlie said and I muttered a morning back. As soon as I fully awoke, my eyes travelled to hers. Such a pretty colour.

"How did you sleep?" Tiffany asked nicely while Millicent scoffed.

"Good if you consider the snoring." I said with a chuckle.

"What snoring?" Embry and Charlie said at the same time. Embry was on the last step and looking confused at my statement like Charlie.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, man but, you snore." I admitted sincerely as if I was reading a medical report. Charlie laughed at what I said and soon Embry, Tiffany and I joined in.

"Tiffany. Don't you only have three bedrooms?" Millicent's crony, Evelyn asked innocently.

"Yes, that's correct. Why?"

"Well, it seemed to me that all four off you came from upstairs. I must have been hallucinating, though. Does anyone else agree with me?" Evelyn commented and slowly hands began rising. Charlie cheerfully raised her hand up as well and they looked at her as if she was weird(which she totally wasn't). Embry was fighting off a smirk and I was grinning inside as well. Tiffany gave her a stern look but she knew the smile in her eyes.

"Doesn't this seem to concern you Tiffany?" Evelyn asked gesturing to all of her. I think she meant the clothes but weirdly enough she also meant Charlie's attitude. I mean, seriously, the lady has something against Charlie.

"What?"

"Oblivious as always, Tiffany Call. I don't think you understand that your son and Charlotte Night are going behind your back. It's so-" Millicent explained dramatically.

"Hi Tiffany, Mrs. Brown." a deep voice said behind us. A shadow followed by others approached slowly, and revealed to be the Steroid Gang.

"Samuel! And you too Jared. Paul." Millicent said in a scared tone.

"You were saying, Mrs Brown." Charlie said with a smirk as she ushered her on to continue.

"Err, it's nothing really. I have to go, my husband's waiting. Bye." She said hurriedly and rushed out of the door. Her little gang looked awkward and panicked so they soon followed her muttering 'bye's and 'see you again's.

"Jacob. How're you doing?" Sam asked changing the topic. Tiffany turned at Charlotte as she felt the unknown tension building up in the room.

"Fine. How's your little steroid gang going?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. I knew it was wrong but they creep me out. I had to show that I was bold and not scared.

"We're not on steroids, Jake. It's called puberty." Charlie said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the hand and she quickly took it off. When she touched me, it was like being on fire.

"Yeah, I know what puberty is Charlie. I also know that it doesn't make such big changes." I accused.

"It's just a gene, Jake."

"Maybe but then why do you have it? I mean, you don't even know your parents." I said angrily. It took me a few seconds to realise what I had said. Charlie pushed her way through the Steroid Gang and ran.

"Charlotte!" I cried after her but she was far away. Who knew she was this fast?

"Why did you do that?" Paul asked angrily. He was shaking like mad and I took a couple of steps backwards.

"I'm sorry, okay. It just came out." I apologised quickly not wanting to be his next target

"Sorry doesn't even cover it. She's like family to us. You hurt her!" Jared claimed. Tiffany looked between us cautiously, like a tennis match but as if instead of a ball it was a bomb.

"I know. I know. Please, try to understand that I didn't mean it." I tried to explain but Paul was having none of it. He was shaking much more rapidly, ready to explode and attack.

"Jared, Embry take Paul outside." Sam ordered and Jared and Embry dragged Paul out of the door. Sam examined me thoroughly.

"You shouldn't have said it Jacob, it-"

"But I'm-"

"Sorry. Yes I know. It really hurt her. The fear of not having any parents. I know Allison is officially her mom now but she doesn't know who her real mother is. I hate it and so does Embry. She really likes you Jake. Just try not to do it again." Sam said. It crushed me to know that I hurt her so much. Embry and Sam really feel her pain. I memorised everything Sam said again and again, feeling bad for her. I shouldn't have- Wait! Did he say that she likes me? Like, like likes me? No she doesn't. Why would the hottest girl in LaPush like me? But what if she does? What if she really likes me but she knows that I like Bella? I don't know what to do. What should I do?

I spent the whole day thinking, not even bothering to work on the Rabbit. I guess I'll finish it soon though, just for the movies with Bella and her friends.

* * *

Charlie oc

"Hey, we should go to the movies today?" Luke suggested.

"Where?" I asked. Hopefully not in Forks.

"Port Angeles." Luke answered reading my mind. I nodded.

" 'Kay. I'll collect you soon, yeah?" He asked

"Yeah, sure. Just the two of us." I said. Luke and I had gotten inseparable in the past few days. I've been doing night patrol just to spend time with Luke in the day. Unfortunately, Luke went to Forks High School because he wasn't Quileute but hopefully I can ask Billy to get him moved.

* * *

Luke dropped me home to Emily's and I ran inside.

"Hey! Luke and I are going to the movies tonight." I stated and Sam grunted an 'ok' in response. I jogged upstairs and plopped down on my bed and started reading. A great way to pass time. My phone vibrated after a about 20 minutes and I checked the text. 'Get redy. I'm cming over. Luke'

I quickly got dressed in a blue tank top with a sky blue crop top on top. I pulled on my skinny jeans and blue converse. I pocketed my phone and took my small black shoulder bag. I put on some lip gloss and mascara then ran downstairs. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Emily opened it to reveal Luke. He was dressed casually with jeans and a shirt with a few buttons undone revealing his amazing six pack. Or was it a twelve pack? I followed him outside after shouting bye's to the Pack and then hopped behind him onto the Harley. Luke went fast, so fast that it was amazing, much more amazing than cliff diving but not as amazing as phasing.

"Come on." Luke said as we got inside. We decided to watch one of them movies with lots of blood even though we both knew it was totally fake. Totally fake movies are so uncool. Uncool movies are lame. Why we're going to watch the lame movie, I don't know but it was better than seeing some chick flick. Eugh!

Halfway through the movie Luke tapped my shoulder.

"I need to go to the toilet. I'll be back in a few." Luke said and walked outside. I sighed and decided to follow him; after all, the movie was crap. I waited outside of the boys toilets for Luke when I spotted Bella and Jake holding hands. Holding hands? My heart broke into tiny little pieces at the sight. A boy pushed past me and walked to them. Mike Newton. Yeah, I knew him. He had a little crush on me once but Sam soon sorted that out.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke asked coming out of the toilets.

"Yeah." I responded eyeing Bella and Jacob. Luke looked at what I was looking at and smiled.

"You like him?" he asked.

"No." I said my eyes widening. I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Luke chuckled and shook his head throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"I never thought I'd see the day when my Charlie's jealous." Luke said and I laughed.

"I'm not jealous!" I said and Luke pressed my sides tickling me. Bursts of laughter erupted from me and Luke started laughing too.

"P-please s-s-stop." I begged through fits of laughter. Luke saw my face and stopped but continued laughing.

"Jake are you sure you're okay?" A voice near me asked. I turned around to see Jacob's fists clenched and beads of sweat flowing down his temple.

"Um, Jacob? Are you okay?" I asked carefully. I lifted my hand and placed it on his burning forehead. He was really burning up. I think he's close to phasing.

"Hi Charlie!" Bella said and I just nodded.

"Would you like to drive Jacob home on my bike? I'll get Bella and Mike home." Luke said and I looked at everyone for confirmation.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think that's good. I can get some fresh air too." Jacob agreed and I led him out before the others could start protesting.

"Get on." I said and I started the bike.

"You know how to ride this thing?" Jacob asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Don't we need a helmet?"

"I'm pretty sure we won't crash, Jake." I said and kicked off. Jacob wrapped his arms around me tightly and his heat went through my top. The closeness between us was something I would have wished for but not in this situation. I sped up when I couldn't see any cars and Jacob tightened his grip.

I swerved to a stop outside Jake's house, getting him off the bike and inside.

"What's happened son?" Billy asked. When he saw me, he understood and stepped backwards.

"I'll call Sam." Billy said.

"No. Don't call that steroid taker. The asshole has been waiting for something to happen to me. I don't want him anywhere near me." Jacob said.

"Jacob, he's only trying to help." Billy comforted.

"HELP? HELP?" Jacob shouted, shaking rapidly.

"Yes he is trying to help so shut up." I shouted back trying to speed up the process.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE HANGING AROUND WITH NEW BOYS EVERY DAY. EMBRY ONE DAY THEN THE ONE I SAW YOU HUGGING TODAY. WHO TOMORROW? MIKE NEWTON?" Jacob shouted and exploded. I ran and pushed Billy out of the way and we both slid down the floor, my body protecting Billy.

The wolf before me was a beautiful russet colour. It whined slightly so I realised that it was probably talking to one of the Pack members.

"Are you okay, Billy?" I asked, getting up and steadying Billy.

"Yes, thank you my dear." Billy confirmed and I went outside to meet Sam. Sam led Jacob's wolf outside and helped him phase back. I didn't want to be there so I just ran back home.

* * *

"Hey Charlie. What happened?" Emily asked.

"Jacob phased. Sam's over there right now." I whispered and collapsed on the love seat. Emily brought me a plate of sandwiches which I gladly accepted and ravenously swallowed down. The door opened to reveal the Pack members. I stood up abruptly when they entered the house and came to greet me.

"How'd your date go?" Embry asked.

"It wasn't a date. Luke and I just went to the movies." I said sternly.

"That's what they all say." Paul said and everyone laughed. I huffed in annoyance and turned my head away.

"May I introduce the newest member to our Pack, Jacob Black." Jared said and gestured to Jacob. Paul wolf whistled and I clapped. Jacob's eyes turned to me and his smile fell. His eyes locked onto mine and I felt like I could see his soul. Jacob stumbled forward and never took his eyes off me.

"Oh boy." Paul and Sam said.

Double Imprint?

* * *

_**A/N **_

_**Hey guys. Sorry if this was a bit too long. It's the longest chapter in this story so far. Maybe even the longest I've written. **_

_**Anyway, I just want to tell you guys that there is a POLL on my profile. Please Vote for what story you guys want me to write next. There are a few options. I'll write it after I finish Jacob's Imprint?**_

_**A special thanks to:**_

_**lyterbryhybrid- Thanks for reviewing. I think Luke will earn his trust along the way.**_

_**twihardfanfictions- Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Guest- Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Silver Crystalite- Thanks for reviewing and the start of the chapter was the bit I enjoyed writing the most.**_

_**Please read and review my other stories, Alpha Female and Jacob's Imprint? which is going very well.**_

_**Continue reviewing...**_


End file.
